bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 3
Bloons Tower Defense Three is an online game created by Ninja Kiwi. It is the official sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 2 after many players wanted something even more advanced. In this Tower Defense game, you shoot at balloon-like enemies known as Bloons with weapons that you can buy. Game The game, for the most part, is like its prequel except with new features, more upgrades for the towers, and more levels before the game finishes. There are now eight different defense tracks you can choose from, four you can play immediately when starting, and four you can play after you've beaten the other four on easy, medium, or hard. There are now twelve weapons you can buy. Each one (excluding the bottom row) can be upgraded, has two upgrade paths, and two upgrades in each upgrade path. Some cost more than others but are usually more effective if strategized right. A list of all towers and their uses follows. Dart Monkey Cost (on medium): 250 Damage: very low ROF (rate of fire): high Range: high Notes: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE DART MONKEY! It may do rediculously little damage, but its high ROF and big range allow it to deal its damage frequently and over a large area. They're great for sweeping up bloons that your other towers may have missed. Tack Shooter Cost:360 Damage: low ROF: medium Range: low Notes: A very popular tower, the Tack Shooter is unique that its tack pattern over a wide surrounding area. It is best placed at curves in the track so that it will reach as much track as possible. This tower makes a great initial offense if used in groups. Ice Ball Cost:435 Damage:harmless (Medium with Snap Freeze) ROF: medium (Low with longer freeze time) Range:very low Notes: This tower can freeze bloons. Cannons, Missile Launchers, and Sonic Boomerangs/Glaives can pop them. However, only Sonic Boomerangs/Glaives can pop Frozen Black Bloons. Boomerang Cost:525 Damage:so-so ROF:medium Range:medium Notes: A so-so tower. The Glaive Thrower really is awesome. A glaive can pierce 8 BLOONS at once. Spike-o-pult Cost:610 Damage:high ROF:low (medium with faster reload) Range:high Notes: This tower POPs. It shoots spiked balls that pierce. It destroys. Cannon Cost:740 Damage:high ROF:medium Range:high Notes: This tower can't pop Black Bloons unless it has FRAG BOMBS. We all depend on it to nuke the bloons. Monkey Beacon Cost:1020 Damage:harmless ROF:dosen't fire Range: High Notes: This tower dosen't fire, but increases ranges of towers (We're looking at you, Super Monkey). If a super monkey in its range has epic range, then SCREEN DOMINATION! Super Monkey Cost:4000 Damage:very high ROF:very high Range:high Notes: This tower shoots hypersonic with Plasma Vision. It is useful for popping M.O.A.Bs with towers. Road Spikes Cost:30 Damage:high ROF:dosen't fire Range:contacts with bloons Notes: This roadblock can pop 10 bloons at once. Monkey Glue Cost:35 Damage:harmless ROF:dosen't fire Range:contacts with bloons Notes:It slows down bloons so the towers can get those yellows. Pineapple Cost:25 Damage;high ROF:high Range:high Notes:It is a roadblock that explodes after 3 seconds. Pops lead bloons, Glitch Right click while selecting a tower on a green area. Then, left click click on the road. Sources http://jayisgames.com/archives/2008/09/bloons_tower_defense_3.php Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games